


When the Moon Hits Your Eyes

by MagicalMilly



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri rescues Claude, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Racism, Rescue, and then they hug, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMilly/pseuds/MagicalMilly
Summary: Claude was having a perfectly fine day. He had won the Battle of the Three Houses. The weather was wonderful. He was going to buy gifts for all of his friends.And then he got attackedGood thing Dimitri is there to get him out of there, and to help him get cleaned up afterwards.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	When the Moon Hits Your Eyes

_Why the ever loving fuck did I tell everyone I would be fine on my own?_

Claude bit his lip, blood trickling down his nose as he did his best to protect the rest of his face. He was surrounded by a mob of angry men, all thirsting for his blood. 

“Look us in the eyes, you fucking half blooded dog!” the man to his right kicked him in the ribs again. 

“Can’t wait to turn you into the town guards, you piece of shit!” And to the left. 

Fighting against his injured lungs, Claude went to take a deep breath. _Try to center yourself, go to your happy place, this will pass._

Retreating inward, Claude imagined the day going the way it was supposed to.

The Battle of the Three Houses had just finished in Grondor (with a Golden Deer victory, _thank you_ ) and they were given the rest of the day to relax after their spar. Excited to see what else there was in this new marketplace, especially in such a fair weathered area, Claude had insisted on going shopping. 

There weren’t many moments where he could find new things for sale. And, with Teach’s birthday coming up soon, he had wanted to get something they wouldn’t be expecting. And, he hadn’t wanted anyone to squeal about his gift. 

So, he had gone off alone.

In a town where he wasn’t a known entity.

In a country where half of him was hated.

And he was carrying weapons.

Claude was a dumbass.

_I can’t believe that I let myself let my guard down._

At the realization that he broke his sovereign rule to himself, never let your guard down, so quickly after entering Fodlan, his spirit crumpled. 

No longer defending himself from the attacks or trying to get help, he just laid there, body battered.

_You had one rule. And you couldn’t even fucking figure that out. These Fodlan fuckers are going to be out to get you. Just because your classmates are absolutely clueless doesn’t mean the rest of this country is._

He sighed, breathing hurt. 

_Who knew that my quest to end racism would end with me being curb stomped?_

He could sense a shadow in front of him, screaming angrily. 

_Whelp._

\----

  
  


“Claude is such a conniving ass.” Sylvain sighed as he slouched over his drink.

  
“Just because he’s smarter than you doesn’t mean he’s an ass.” Ingrid rolled her eyes as she sat down next to him.

“He is an ass though.” Felix muttered from Sylvain’s other side.

Ashe’s face went bright red across the table, “No he isn’t! He’s perfectly nice!”

“That’s only because he flirts with you while he helps you with your archery.” Annette fake whispered to Mercedes.

“He WHAT!” Ashe clamored while Mercedes giggled, nodding in agreement.

Sylvain leaned in from across the table, “You agree with me? He flirts with guys, right?”

“Worried he’s going to take all your ladies?” Ingrid flicked his shoulder.

“That’s, uh, not important.” Sylvain bit his lip, looking away from her.

Ingrid rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort when she suddenly snapped to attention, “Oh, hello there, Your Highness!”

“I’ve already told you, Ingrid, please use my name.” Dimitri smiled as he placed his drink down at an empty seat. “Dedue, where would you like to sit?”

Instead of verbally answering, Dedue slides into the seat that is closest to the door and turns just enough to keep an eye on it.

“I guess that’s an answer.” Dimitri muttered before slumping down into the seat.

Ashe smiles, “Don’t worry, Your Highness, I think we really showed them how we’ve gotten better.”

Annette chimes in as well, “Yeah! Not much we can do about Professor Byleth and Claude.”

At Claude’s name, Sylvain started muttering again, leading to Ingrid smacking him again.

The smack startled Dimitri, his head swiveling to the pair, “Hm?”

“Oh, it’s nothing, Your Highness. Sylvain is just complaining about Claude.”

“What about him.” Dimitri’s answer was short, to the point.

A gulp was Sylvain’s response. And a snicker was Felix’s. 

“Oh, are you friends with him?” Mercedes leaned over the table innocently.

This time Dimitri gulped, “Well, I would, uh, like to think so. He sure seems… the amendable sort.”

“Oh, the amendable sort, hm?” Sylvain whispered under his breath.

Mercedes decided to cut back in again, “He sure is! We were just discussing just how outgoing and favorable he is!”

“Oh yes! We were talking about how he really seems to favor some guys, and Sylvain was just jealous he can’t connect as quickly!” Annette joined in, an uncharacteristic smirk hidden from Dimitri’s view. 

Ashe’s face was, once again, buried in his arms, “No. We are _not_ talking about this again.”

“What did I miss?” Dimitri’s head was swiveling around the table.

The table was silent. The majority of the table was glaring at each other, wondering who was going to bring up the discussion of Claude flirting with Ashe to Dimitri. Well, most. Not Felix.

“Claude has taken to flirting with Ashe, as well as some other guys. And Sylvain is jealous because he can’t even pick up girls as well as Claude can guys.” Felix stated, deadpan.

Dimitri spun fully in his chair. “Claude flirts with you? When? How?”

“Excuse you!” Sylvain screeched over everyone else, only to be smacked again by Ingrid.

Ashe was still hiding in his arms. Felix once again came to the rescue, in the worst way, “Why, are you jealous, Boar?”

The tankard in Dimitri’s hand threatened to snap before Dedue put his hand on his prince’s shoulder. 

“Oh,” Dimitri closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I really don’t know why I’m so interested. I’ve just been trying to create a level of friendship with him recently. And, well,” He put the cup down _carefully_ , “You know how he is… elusive as always. So…” He turned over to Ashe with a small smile, “I guess I was slightly jealous. As I’ve been just trying to chat with him, and you managed to get to a point with him being lighthearted with you enough to flirt, even if there isn’t any intention behind it? Anyways,” He stood up, “I didn’t mean to make you concerned Ashe. I can tell it makes you uncomfortable. I mean,” He laughed, “It wasn’t like you were planning on dating him, right?”

Ashe slowly brought his head out of his arms and gulped as he looked at Dimitri, “Yeah. That’s right. Didn’t even realize it was more than friendly joking until a moment ago when Annette pointed it out.”

Dimitri’s smile became more sincere, “That’s good. I do understand, Ashe.”

Mercedes and Annette shared _a look_ before breaking out into laughter.

Slowly, the rest of the Blue Lions joined. 

“You’re right, this is a rather silly situation.” Dimitri said between chuckles. Besides him, he could feel Dedue slowly release some tension as well.

The Lions got to eating their well deserved post battle meal.

\---

By the time that dinner had ended, conversations had flitted in and out, and some side talk was happening. That is, Dimitri was feeling rather left out from everyone else’s side conversations.

Even Dedue was chatting quietly with Ashe about cooking. 

Biting his lip, Dimitri excused himself to the bathroom. Instead, however, he stepped outside. 

_I need some time alone to think about things. Why_ did _I get so angry about Ashe?_

As he continued to meander around the small city that they were to spend their free time in, he weaved in and out of crowds, spotting some of his fellow students enjoying free time.

He was glad that they weren’t all paying attention, or else how would he have been able to see Edelgard double over in laughter that strongly after Dorothea smashed a whole pie into Ferdinand von Aegir’s face? Or when Petra followed suit with Caspar, much to everyone’s surprise. 

Keeping his reaction to himself, as he didn’t want to destroy a moment of Hubert actually smiling with his presence, he kept his head down and hurried around the corner. The smile stayed on his face however. 

_Maybe… maybe I just want someone I can actually just smile around. And not… have to pretend. My classmates try, but I’m still always their leader to them. And, well, since Claude is also set to be a leader, I thought maybe I could have him for a friend._

_Someone who gets it._

That made sense to Dimitri. Problem solved. He clasped his hands together with a smile and thought about returning to the tavern that the rest of the Lions were in. Before Dedue got anxious. 

More anxious.

Shaking his head, he allowed himself another moment of being alone and not having to be a prince before taking a deep breath and heading back. 

As he started though, he heard shouting in the distance. 

“Hm?” He stopped in his tracks and spun around. “Is there an event today?” He murmured to himself before instinctually going towards it. 

As he started to approach, his pace only got faster. 

This was _not_ a happy event. 

“Stay down, you dirty mongrel!” 

“Look at this fucking Alymyrian, snivelling like a dog!”

“Planning on raiding this whole city by yourself? I knew you desert dogs were dumb, but I didn’t realize you were this bad!”

Dimtri’s vision went red. 

_Racism._

With an animalistic growl, Dimitri rocketed himself around the corner. He landed on all fours, hunched over before rocketing himself into the fray.

He barely had a moment to take in how it was 10 guys around one teen on the ground. It didn’t matter. _They were going down._

Before he even fully realized what was going on, all of the adults that were surrounding the teens were swept away, scattered like leaves. The only one not touched was the boy, still cowering in the center, covered in wounds. 

He crouched down, making placating shushing noises before wrapping the unknown teen in his arms. Glaring at those around him once more, his bloodlust screamed for more before he heard the pained gasping from the body in his arms. He bounded away, knowing he needed to put distance between him and those men so he could focus on the person he rescued instead of destroying those men more. 

_First, secure the victim. First, secure the victim. First, secure the victim._

He hid the teen in his coat, wanting to protect them from any outside elements or future torment, before sprinting off to the inn he was staying in. 

Thankfully the rest of the Blue Lions were still out and about, as that left their inn quiet enough that he could bring their guest in without having to answer everyone’s questions. 

_Why do they always have the most annoying questions when you know you have to do something fast?_

After he was able to slip into his room - and close the door quietly behind him - only then did his fevered mood start to slip back into docile. 

_Why the hell did this set him off?_ Dimitri sighed, angry that the Boar had shown itself, even in so slight of a way. _I hope I didn’t kill anyone. Racist or not, that would be worrisome for the professors to have to figure out._

Remembering that he was still holding the victim in his cloak, he hurried to place the injured teen on his bed. 

“Let’s see who it is that this city has decided to hate so…” He whispered to himself as he got his basic first aid kit out and started to unwrap the boy.

Only to freeze in his tracks. 

_Claude._

“CLAUDE?”

The bloodied, bruised, and battered teen laying on his bed, still covered by his cloak, was unmistakably Claude. The loud, charismatic classmate that he had been envying just at lunch was now laying on his bed injured beyond belief. 

At the loud outcry of his name, the boy started to shake. 

“Claude? Claude? I’m so sorry that I didn’t come sooner. Let me get you fixed up, and then I’ll let you rest, promise.” Dimitri started to quietly murmur to his classmate, frantically flipping open the first aid kit next to him. 

“Fuck, how did Mercedes say this went again?” He tried his best to be gentle, just like his healer classmate had worked with him on, but he kept ripping the gauze in his anxiety. 

\---

There was a loud noise that jolted him back into a level of consciousness. 

_Okay, I can’t be dead, this still hurts way too much._

He tried to move, but had to stop. 

_Those are definitely quite a few broken bones. Well, at least I’m no longer in the dirt. And, well, this doesn’t feel like a jail cell._

Even his eyes hurt too much to open right now. 

But, as he was trying to adjust to his surroundings, he finally clued into quiet muttering nearby.

_Who?_

“Fuck, how did Mercedes say this went again?”

_Wait, is this a classmate? Fuck._

Now he was going to have to explain that he was Almyrian, and no, he didn’t steal the Lordship from the Riegan’s, he truly was a Riegan. Yes, his mother ran away to Almyra. No, he didn’t pick a fight. No, he wasn’t weak. Yes, he forgot that he wasn’t in a safe town and forgot to pay attention.

He really, really had hoped that he could ignore that conversation much longer. Preferably never have it happen, honestly. 

_Fuck._

However, with his internal turmoil, he missed his rescuer figuring out how to use gauze and scissors. 

Once that had been figured out though, the internal struggle stopped altogether. 

_Their hands are so warm._

His impromptu healer was carefully checking all of Claude’s body - removing all tattered clothing and checking all bruises for further damaging.

_So… steady…._ Claude started to drift back into a restful sleep from the careful and gentle hands that were caring for him. It didn’t help that his savior’s voice had a calming deep tone to it that just led him to want to rest.

The murmured whispers above him continued throughout the whole healing process, as a steady stream.

It was about 5 min of listening to a voice above him clumsily remember how to heal people before it froze in its tracks, hands stopping as well. 

_What? No. Don’t stop._ A small whine passed his lips.

“I know how to fucking heal. You fucking clod.” The calm voice suddenly rang out, tinges of rage peaking through for the first time.

Claude subconsciously tried to squirm closer to the voice. 

“Thank the Goddess that Professor Hannemon made sure we all learned basic magic, regardless of our affinity for it.”

_He’s a Blue Lion._

Claude reached towards the warm healing light that was coming from the soft voice.

_HE’S A BLUE LION_.

Claude stopped in his tracks once more. 

_WHOMST._

“Oh, good, you’re moving a little bit again.” The voice above him rumbled, “I’m so, so sorry I forgot that I knew Heal. I hope the pain hasn’t been too much.”

_A male Blue Lion. That isn’t Ashe, too low. Or Dedue, he wouldn’t say fuck._

He thought for another moment as the heal spell went across his face.

_I could deal with Felix or Sylvain…. Or…_

He stopped his thoughts, choosing to blindly lean into the heal spell again. Better to be surprised than to get his hopes up. 

_It couldn’t be._

“I wish I just knew if you were okay.” The hands were back on him, one was on his face. “Oh Claude, I was just talking with the others about how I wished to be your friend.”

_Not Felix._

Without permission, Claude’s face nuzzled against the hand caressing it. A sigh of contentment escaped his lips. 

“Oh!” After a moment, a deep chuckle erupted from his helper, rumbling through his whole body and reverberating through the hand that was grasping Claude. “I’m so glad the Heal spell helped. You deserve some rest.”

Claude leaned into the hand again.

“Well, you’re secretly affectionate aren’t you?” Claude could feel himself blush at the same time he could feel the hand on his cheek still tremble.

The Golden Deer stayed as still as he could, not wanting to do anything that would remove the hand from his cheek. 

After a few moments, the unknown voice sighed once more. “Good, you’re resting. I’m glad that you’re finally resting.”

Another moment went by, and the hand was not only on his face, but it was running through his hair.

_Okay, Goddess. You win. You might be real._

There was silence for a few minutes, just a hand running through his hair. The hand stopped for a moment to inspect Claude’s braid. He could feel the heat of the body getting closer to him to look at it closely. 

_Okay. Whoever this is… they’ve been curious about me for a while._

“Claude. I… I am so sorry.” A heavy sigh. “I know that I have said it before, even just today… but…” A pause, “I wish that I had paid more attention.”

The hand twisted the braid around their fingers for a moment.

“No, not paid more attention. Paid _better_ attention.” The braid dropped, “I was definitely paying attention. I just… somehow I was too obtuse to notice that you were anything other than Fodlan.” He hears their voice catch, “Not that that matters! It’s just….” another sigh, “I spend so much time watching out for Dedue, though he thinks it’s the other way around, I wish I had realized that I needed to watch out for you as well. I know this world is cruel to those it doesn’t understand. And that the peoples outside of Fodlan are looked down on. It’s… it’s wrong. And while I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself… there are times where you can let your guard down and get hurt. Like… like right now.”

_It can’t be. It can’t fucking be. No. No way._

“I cannot tell you the amount of times that I’ve had to subtly step in for Dedue. Never loudly, he would never stand for that. But, I do try my best to make myself and my presence known when I can tell there’s an unsavory sort around. And I know that Petra has Edelgard to help with that. But you… who do you have?”

The hand that was on his face has wrapped around the back of his head. Claude feels his head lifted slightly as their body is closer to him. 

_He… he sees the problem? He…. he wants to stop it? He… he helps already?_

This was too much for Claude’s battered mind. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes.

“Claude!” He felt the body that he was sure was Dimitri jostle. “Claude! Are you alright? It’s only a nightmare!” Claude’s body was lifted up into a hug.

_Oh, this boy was just too perfect._

Claude leaned into the touch, letting out a small moan at the warmth.

He opened his mouth to speak, but had to cough a few times. 

He was put back on the bed, “I’m so sorry for moving you!”

Taking a deep breath, Claude opened up one eye at his rescuer above him, more than happily pleased to see the blonde locks above him, “Don’t you worry, I was more than happy like that.”

Dimitri’s face instantly was crimson red. “How much of my mutterings did you hear?”

“All of them, My Princliness.”

“No.”

“Oh. Oh yes.”

“I just.. I.. Uh… I…”

“Now, My Prince Charming, did I say you could stop hugging me?”

Stunned, Dimitri meekly replied, “No?”

“That’s right. So… what should you be doing?”

“Hugging you?”

“You are so, so smart.”

Dimitri awkwardly picked up the Deer and held him in his arms close to his chest. 

“You weren’t like this before.” Claude teased.

“I didn’t realize you were awake before!” Claude could feel his burning blush.

Allowing himself to keep laying into the injured part more, Claude leaned in, “So, uh… I really liked what you were telling me... “ a swallow, “You know, about how you help Dedue. But… I am really exhausted right now. Can we… Um…”

“Do you want to talk about it after you rest?”

“That would be lovely.”

Dimitri gingerly pet Claude’s hair once more, “Well, I will stay with you and watch out for you. And we will talk more later. Now, please, rest. And actually do so this time.”

“And Dimi?”

“I thought you said you would go to sleep.”

“Let me say this.”

“Fine.”

“For what it’s worth… I really wanted to be friends with you too. I just… didn’t know if I could trust you.. With the whole, you know, Almyran thing. I’m glad I can.”

He received a squeeze in return for that, “I’m glad you can too. That’s all I have wanted. Let us, however, discuss our friendship more after we rest.”

“Yessir.” Claude mockingly replied after a large yawn. Curling up deeper into Dimitri’s arms, he allowed the sensation of his hair being brushed to lull him off to sleep.

Slowly, as to not bother Claude, Dimitri laid the two of them down and joined him in a nice, calming rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> I have never written for this fandom before, and therefore not for this ship before. But... well.. I read a fic last week about it and it's been STUCKKKKKKKK in my head. Finally said screw it and wrote about a little snippet.
> 
> Seriously, this was a 2 bulletpoint snippet. It is, instead, 12 pages long. *sigh*
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy! And please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
